1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage container for an article and for sheet material secured to the container and located within a storage compartment of the container. More particularly, the invention relates to a container for removably storing a video game, and for securing the instruction booklet for the game within the storage compartment of the container to prevent loss of the booklet. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a container in which a holder for the booklet is formed separately from the container and is mounted on the container when required for securing the booklet to the container.
2. Background Information
Video games have become increasingly popular, both for direct sales to a purchaser or by rental from a rental store, which store usually will rent other types of videos, such as movies and other prerecorded programs. However, one problem that is encountered with the rental of video games is that an instruction booklet or various sheets of material must accompany the game to enable the renter to understand and play the game after taking it home from the rental store. The video game, which is removably mounted in the container for its protection during display, storage and shipment, is almost always returned to the rental store. However, the instruction booklet occasionally will get separated from the container at the renter's home, and is not returned to the rental store with the video game. This requires subsequent replacement of the booklet and/or possible loss of rental of the video game, since if there are no instructions to enable those unfamiliar with the game to play the game, it cannot be rented.
Thus, there is a need for a container for storing video games or similar articles for sale, and primarily for rental, which protects the game during storage and transit. Even more particularly, there is a need for such a container for video games which will secure the instruction booklet or other sheet material usually pertaining to the game, in the storage compartment of the container to prevent it from becoming damaged and lost, yet which will enable the user of the game to review the printed material without removing the same from the container.